In the Arms of an Angel
by page-write
Summary: Harry died in the Final Battle and Ron has a little trouble coping. Ron and Draco pairing. PLEASE R&R!


**_Summary: Harry died in the Final Battle and Ron has a little trouble coping. Ron and Draco pairing_**

_**Warning: There is slash in here. Boy on Boy love. Boys kissing and yes, boys having sex. I know some of you are hurling and others are shouting 'yippee!' but that's alright, everyone has the option of clicking on the back button or reading ahead. **_

_**Rating: R for sexual activity, if I had gone ahead and left the edited bits in the story it would constitute as a NC-17 but I didn't, sorry. LoL**_

**_Pairing: Ron/Draco_**

**In the Arms of an Angel**

He stood in front of the fireplace and stared into the flames. He heard Draco Malfoy moving behind him as he reached out to clamp his hand onto the mantle piece. He released the crumbling brick and resorted to wrapping his arms around his body. The sounds of Draco pacing stopped and he stiffened as he felt the other mans lean arms wrap around him. He felt the press of his body on his back. "Penny for your thoughts, Ron?"

The red-haired man shook his head and softly replied, "I have none". Draco knew he wasn't telling the truth because no matter what happened, his lover always had some thought. Whether it be a bit of wisdom, soft words mumbled into his mouth, or shouts that echoed throughout their rooms, he always had a thought. Not wanting to push the issue, he pressed his lips against the tender skin of Ron's neck and breathed in his scent. His heart ached for Ron. He wanted to hold him tight and kiss away every worry and hurt. Even though he didn't want to admit it, he knew there was very little he could do.

Ron resisted the urge to disentangle himself from Draco's warm embrace. He wanted to be alone. But then again there were so many things he wanted. He wanted everything to be as it used to be. He wanted the war to end. He wanted Harry back. It had been three weeks since that night. He shut his eyes against the memory and tried to hold back the tears that threatened to spill. Tears of anger. Tears of pain. Tears of loss. Tears for the man who was now six feet under.

That night they had gone into battle against the death eaters. The sparks and blasts of light from the spells and curses that exploded from every wand tip made the night brighter than the day. He saw comrades fall soundlessly to the ground and others fall in screams of pain. He had stood back to back with Harry and Hermione had stood with Ginny. Part way through all of the fighting, _He_ had appeared. _You-kno…Voldemort. _He still had a hard time saying the name even though the face was forever engraved in his memory. Voldemort came and without batting an eye he sent out his curses and laughed as the people in his path were blown away. Time stood still as he approached. They had both tensed up, he and Harry, and prepared for the worse. But nothing could prepare him for the killing curse. Those two foul words issued from that evil mouth and the light flashed green. Ron had seen the light pour out and head straight at him. But at the last possible second Harry had slammed against him, throwing him out of the way and was hit himself. Ron had watched in horror as his best mate fell for him.

Ron bit his lip as his shoulders shook with silent tears. He sank to his knees and held back the sobs that threatened to rack his system. Draco still held him and softly whispered, "It's alright love, it's okay". His eyes closed as his vision swam and the fire went out.

When he woke up he was on the soft leather couch with Draco. The other mans arms were wrapped around him as if he meant to protect him from the world. Ron looked into his sleeping face and sighed. Amidst the darkness that threatened to envelop the world, he was an angel. A sleeping angel. His silvery blonde hair hung over his eyes. Eyes of gray that could look into his soul. Carefully he shifted his arms and pulled the man closer to him. The movement woke him and he peered into Ron's face, eyes heavy with concern. "Are you alright?" he asked softly, a hint of sleep still in his voice. "I'll be fine", said Ron

"Really" he added when he the unconvinced look on his lover's face. "You wanna talk about it?" Draco asked.

"Not really".

"Okay".

Ron took the opportunity to lay his head on Draco's shoulder. They both looked into the fire of bluebell flames and watched it crackle and sputter. A few minutes passed before Ron softly said, "On the day of the funeral I think I finally got it. When we got home I understood that Harry wasn't coming back. Throughout the entire service I sat there staring at his body, just waiting for him to sit up and say something. When I saw his coffin lowered into the ground I couldn't handle it and that's why I cried. I couldn't take it that they were putting him in that plot. I wanted to leave but I couldn't. I wanted to scream but I couldn't. I wanted to jump in and pull him out but I couldn't. I just couldn't. And he's been down there for three days. I can picture him in his suit. I can see him on that flower-lined bed of satin in my mind's eye. But I don't see him here and that's when it hurts the most. It hurts to know that we will see the end of this and he won't. It was his purpose to see it through. It's…it's just not fair!" he ended in a choking sob. He buried his face in Draco's shoulder.

Draco was almost dumbfounded. He had never seen Ron in pain like this before and he didn't know what to do. He just held him tight and slowly rubbed small circles across his spine. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry", he whispered. Ron shook his head.

"Don't be sorry. There was nothing you could do…nothing anyone could do."

"I know, but I was so rotten to him. I never even apologized."

"You didn't have to. He knew. And besides that was years ago."

"I know, but I..."

His words were cut off as Ron gently pressed his lips on his. He returned the kiss and slowly parted his lips. Ron's tongue snaked out and entered the hot caverns of his mouth. Together they slid to the floor, never parting for a second. Draco let out a moan as he felt Ron's fingers tug at the hem of his t-shirt. Draco's kisses became fiercer as Ron trailed his fingertips across his stomach. He pushed the other man onto his back and attacked his clothes. Each piece came off with zeal and a feral growl as skin met skin. Lightening quick flashes of unbearable ecstasy. Gusts of shuddering desperation. And a flood of needs that swamped them both.

Ron fisted Draco until he came mindlessly murmuring his name in a hoarse, erotic voice that he couldn't get out of his head. Draco reached out and pulled Ron's face close and growled, "More" as he crushed his mouth to his. And there was more. Together they took the plunge. Ron heard Draco's choked cry of pleasure as he raked his fingers down his back. The tempo quickened as the slide of bodies mating became a slap and sighs broke into gasps and moans. There was no delaying the climax when it came and it washed over them in powerful waves, each urging the other on even when he was swamped by the next crest. Slowly they parted, still panting, and lay together on the hard wood floor. " I love you", Ron whispered when he caught his breath.

"Why?"

"Because…I love everything about you. You make me smile and laugh. You're always there for me… You keep-"

"I love you too", Draco cut in.

"Why?"

Draco threw his head back and laughed. "Just because I'd go crazy without you". He sighed and closed his eyes and nuzzled his face into Ron's shoulder.

"I kinda didn't picture that me breaking down would end up in sex. It's just what Harry would've wanted", Ron laughed as he reached over to the couch and brought a soft fleece blanket down over their naked bodies. Together they lay like that until they fell asleep.

Sometime during the night, the soft soil that covered the grave of Harry James Potter shifted and settled. Wisp of smoke hovered over the grave for a moment before drifting away. The soul of Harry Potter stood in Ron's living room and watched as his best mate slept with his lover. A sad smile spread across the ghost's face as he slowly disappeared. _'Rest easy Ron Weasly…I know I will'_

* * *

**Author's Note: This is a one-shot deal and I know it seems incomplete but I just didn't know what to do with it after this. That's what happens when you stay up _way_ to late. I know the characters are well, out of character and I'm sorry for that but once I had everything written there was very _very _little I could do to put them back in character. **

**Disclaimer: ****This story contains characters, locations, and other random things created and/or owned by J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic, Inc., etc. Since no money is being made, no infringement is intended. Section 102(b) of the U.S. Copyright Act states that copyright protection does not extend to ideas, procedures, concepts, principles or discoveries, but the actual words used to express those things.**

**And I do hereby swear not to research my copyright abilities anymore. Too much wasted time for too little information. LoL. **


End file.
